Once upon a time
by The Good Savage
Summary: Somehow, Loki managed to seal Natasha inside a fairy tale's book. Now, the master assassin has to find a way out before it's too late...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers! It's owned by Marvel and Disney!

-_ "italic" - thoughts._

- "normal dialogue."

* * *

**_Once upon a time_**

* * *

She had fallen into the rabbit hole, was it endless? It didn't take her long to discover it wasn't; her fall had been great, but it wouldn't be as great as the fall of a certain God of Mischief when she got the hell out of there!

_"- What is the meaning of it? What are you doing?"_ - she felt his magic embrancing her, catching only a glimpse of his last words to her.

_"- ...enchanting you." _

_**Down the Rabbit Hole**  
_

Her head hurts, but it was only that. Raising from the floor, she examined the room where his magic placed her; she saw nothing. There were no doors, no windows, no nothing; it was just a great blank place, it quite remembered her of a white paper. The spy was so busy with her mind that she didn't see a portal opening behind her, a man walking out of it. After some time, finally, being released from her inner thoughts she turned around to stare at a very familiar face...

_"- Coulson!"_ - her heart stopped in her mouth, she couldn't believe it, Phil was here!

"- I beg you pardon, madam, but I do not know of who you speak of."

Inside her chest, she could feel something being crushed; problaby, her hope. Of course, he wouldn't know, he wasn't her former handler. Loki, that bastard! How dare he?! Natasha wanted to strangle the demi-god, however it would have to wait...whatever game he was playing, she had become a part of it. _"For now, at least..."_

"- So who are you?" - this Coulson was very different from the other she had met before. He was elegant, his walking a little too cat-like for her liking, his eyes were empty, reflecting just what was showed to him as if he were some sort of mirror. _"No. He, definitely, wasn't the same man."_

" - My name is Phillip and I was entrusted to be your guide through your quests, Lady Romanoff."_  
_

"- By who?" - there were so many things she wanted to ask.

" - Lord Loki, of course." - he said to her as if he were exasperated by her question.

_"- Lord...Lord Loki, my ass!"_ - she fumed silently. Oh, the things she would do to him when she got out of wherever she was! - "So be quick! My patience is growing thin!"

" - How rude, humpft! Anyway, you may not be aware of it, but you were sealed inside of a fables and fairy tales's book. Actually, your mission is quite simple; you see this portal behind me, don't you?" - she nodded - "It will take you to the first tale, after getting inside the story there's no way out until you finish it, however you have ONE day to complete your quest; if you don't make it back before it ends, the gate will close and you'll stay caged in the tale's world. Do you have any doubts?"

_" - Well, yes, sir. How kind of you to ask. Please, tell me where I can find a weapon so I can blow my head."-_ now, she was in doubt if she should kick this Coulson's ass and be done with it or if she should beat this game and kick his ass later...Oh, well! - "Do I have to live by the story or it can be changed?"

"- That I cannot say. You'll have to find by yourself, my lady."

_" - Yay! What a wonderful guide she got! Now, she was sure she was doomed. Was it happening to her because she had told Steve that there was no Santa or because she ate Thor's pop-tarts?" _

Well, she decided that it didn't matter after all. Without a single warning, Natasha walked directly into the portal only to find herself at the middle of a dark forest, but how unfortunate for her that she wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, let me explain myself: there I was working on the next chapter when my baby sister (she is sort of the greatest Blackfrost fan that this world has ever known) saw me writing and after reading what I did, she suggested this "prompt". I'll write again the themes that were asked and if anyone wants to suggest somenthing, please do. I would like to thank everybody for their support and feedback. Thanks, guys! Oh and about the update, it'll be weekly, ok? See ya!


	2. Little Red Part One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers! It's owned by Marvel and Disney!

-_ "italic" - thoughts._

- "normal dialogue."

* * *

**_Once upon a time_**

* * *

She could feel that she was being watched, her instincts telling her to find something that she could use to defend herself, but the true question was: would she really need to?

**_Chapter One: The Not So Little Red Riding Hood_**

**_Part One_**

It was dark, the tall trees giving no room to the moonlight; there was no sign of a city or whatever she was supposed to find here. Natasha knew that she was still being watched. "_Why wasn't I attacked yet? Oh, well, to hell with it, she was the Black Widow! She feared nothing! Come at me, bro…"_

- "Okay. You better come out, because if you make me find you I'll skin you alive. Be thankful, by the way, because today I'm in a good mood." – she heard a noise coming from behind, but before she could attack she was taken to the ground.

- "Charming as always, but you know that's bullshit. Everybody loves me, you just enjoy playing hard to get." – that voice, she knew that one. Suddenly, her captor released her and when she turned around she find none other than…

- "Stark?" – the worst of it all wasn't that the first being she found in this forest was Anthony "Tony" Stark, but a wolf Stark (with cute wolf ears – "_Wait, it's not cute! Bad Natasha!" _ - and with a furry tail). "_What the hell is this? Was it a fairy tale book or some Inuyasha manga?" _He put his ears forward, apparently contemplating about what she had called him;

- "Stark? No, but it got a ring to it, doesn't it? I liked it, Natasha! It increases my awesomeness. Tony Stark: genius, alpha, playdog, human protector. That's gonna be legendary!" – his dark tail was wagging happily at the prospect, yes he liked that very much.

- "By the way, what are you doing here alone? It's dark and you know very well that the mating season starts today. Why aren't you in the village or, at least, in the company of your overgrown chicken?"

- _"Chicken? Was he talking about Clint? And what about this mating season thing? What king of children's book is it?" _– she had so many things to do, but so little time; first of all she had to discover what tale she got in, it could be many; she suspected she already knew this one, Natasha just needed to confirm it.

- "I was going to visit my granny. _Come on, Stark! Tell me what I need to hear!"_

- "At this hour, alone and with no goodies?" – he smirked sharply at her, his smile showing his great teeth. "_Yup! Little Red, it is!"_

- "Yes, Stark, that's exactly what I'm going to do…"

-" Ok, then! I'm gonna take you there." – he turned his back to her, seemingly returning to his preview path.

At first, the assassin didn't move, watching Tony calmly while contemplating what to do next. Even after working so many times with him, she still didn't trust him completely, however she was getting desperate and desperate situations called for Tony Stark. "Oh, t_he irony…"_

- "Hey Red, are you coming or what?" – he asked, his voice sounded a little far already.

- "Yes, Stark, I'm coming..." – she followed him, wondering why he didn't try to eat her. Wasn't he supposed to? And why, just why she still felt eyes on her?

Probably because a black wolf was lurking in the dark; his green eyes watching the red head and her canine guide.

_Wrong wolf, little red…_

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I updated it! LOL! Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows and all else. Here, take this cookie as a token of my love! hehe. xD See you all next week.


End file.
